Doble Sentido
by salviohexia
Summary: Arthur Weasley está teniendo una conversación completamente normal con Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora los escucha y malinterpreta todo… eso de seguro le trae consecuencias inesperadas al pobre Arthur.


_**.**_

_**Doble sentido**_

_**.**_

Era una mañana normal en el Ministerio de Magia: había jóvenes magos y brujas correteando de un lado a otro, era su trabajo, ya que todos eran asistentes de funcionarios mayores; los memos en forma de avión de papel volaban de aquí para allá; uno que otro mago o bruja despistado que pedía indicaciones para ir a determinada oficina; compañeros y amigos que se saludaban por verse por primera vez después del fin de semana.

Arthur Weasley llegó algo apurado, faltaban menos de cinco minutos para su hora de entrada, y si marcaba después de tiempo seguro ya no le darían el bono por llegadas a tiempo… Tuvo que correr entre las multitudes, abriéndose paso a como diera lugar.

Con la respiración agitada, Arthur entregó su varita en el reloj marcador justo a tiempo, ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos. ¿Por qué su departamento no podía estar en el séptimo piso? Su vida sería ciertamente más fácil.

─Eh, Arthur, buenos días.

─Buenos días, Kingsley ─contestó Arthur. Todo el departamento tenía que checar su entrada en el mismo lugar, así que Arthur tenía oportunidad de entablar conversaciones con varios de los aurores─. ¿Cómo vas con el Ministro muggle?

─Se fue de vacaciones a Italia, enviaron a alguien más a reemplazarme ─le dijo Shacklebolt, viéndose satisfecho. Arthur pensó lo interesante que sería convivir con tantos muggles.

─Eso está bien, aunque claro, no te dan las vacaciones que tú también mereces.

Los dos rieron.

─Si bueno, ordenes de Fudge, me quiere aquí.

Arthur sólo asintió.

─Oye ─volvió a hablar Kingsley─, me dijo Robards que hubo redadas este fin de semana, ¿cómo les fue?

Con el mero recuerdo, Arthur apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos.

─¿Adivina quién se salvó? ─preguntó Arthur con ironía.

Kingsley no tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo para poder adivinar:

─Lucius Malfoy de seguro.

─¡Sí! ─gruñó Arthur.

Ambos hombres estaban tan entretenidos con su conversación que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegó Nymphadora Tonks, ella trató de saludarlos, pero como no quería interrumpir decidió quedarse callada.

─Ya sabes cómo es Malfoy ─decía Kingsley a Arthur─, piensa que puede salvarse porque prácticamente nada en galeones, pero no te preocupes, algún día algo se le escapará.

El señor Weasley asintió con vehemencia.

─Pero cómo me gustaría cogerlo de una buena vez ─bufó con enfado.

Tonks se llevó las dos manos a la boca para que su carcajada no se escuchara tan fuerte, pero falló. Cuando Kingsley y Weasley voltearon, encontraron a Tonks doblada de la risa. Los dos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, Tonks tendía a ser extraña.

Se desearon un buen día y cada quién se fue a su puesto de trabajo.

Alastor Moody entraba en el Departamento de Aurores sólo un minuto después de que Arthur y Shacklebolt se hubieran dispersado, arqueó una ceja al ver a su aprendiz riéndose como loca.

─Tonks, deja de reírte ─le ordenó.

Tonks no le hacía caso.

─¡Nymphadora, ya basta!

La mujer de chillante cabello rosa se calmó poco a poco, hasta tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas que se le habían salido por tanto reír.

─No me gusta que me digan así ─le recordó ella a su tutor.

─Parecías más débil mental de lo que eres ─dijo Moody, Tonks sólo sonrió─. Dime de qué demonios te estabas riendo.

─Es que Arthur Weasley dijo… dijo que él quería ─volvió a reírse, pero sola trató de serenarse para continuar─: Weasley dijo que le gustaría coger a Malfoy.

Tonks soltó otra carcajada. Moody murmuró un «Niños pervertidos» pero terminó riéndose después de un rato. Inevitablemente, a cada auror que llegaba se le hacía muy raro ver reír a Moody, preguntaban y él les contaba el chiste.

_**. . . . . .**_

A la hora de la comida, Arthur fue el último en salir de la oficina. Le hubiera gustado quedarse para terminar los informes de las redadas a tiempo y llegar a cenar a casa temprano, en serio quería ver a Bill, pero ni modo, tenía mucha hambre.

Estaba a punto de subirse al ascensor cuando se detuvo al grito de «¡Weasley!». Arthur se volteó con pesar, reconocía muy bien la odiosa voz que lo había llamado… Lucius Malfoy caminaba velozmente para lograr alcanzarlo.

─¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? ─preguntó Arthur, casi escupiendo veneno al hablar.

─Escuché los rumores, sé lo que andas diciendo sobre mí ─Malfoy parecía molesto.

¿Rumores? Arthur frunció más el ceño. No recordaba haber dicho nada que no fuera cierto, o bueno, no recordaba haber dicho algo muy subido de tono sobre Malfoy… aunque le gustaría expresarse de gente como él como es debido.

─Lo dije, ¿y qué? ─Arthur decidió seguirle a Malfoy la corriente.

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy se ruborizó bastante, el tono de rojo de su cara formaba un contraste interesante con el rubio clarísimo de su cabello.

─Pues sabrás ─comenzó Lucius─ que estoy felizmente casado, te interesará saber que amo a mi mujer… y tengo que decirte que los hombres (y menos hombres cómo tú) no me atraen para nada.

Dicho esto, Malfoy lo empujó con su bastón, entró al ascensor y cerró la puerta tras él. Dejando a Arthur algo desconcertado… ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

─Oye, Weasley ─Arthur giró, era Robards, iba acompañado de Dawlish─, ¿ya viste a Malfoy?

─Eh… ¿sí?

─Ojalá hayas tenido suerte ─dijo burlonamente Dawlish.

Los dos aurores se echaron a reír y continuaron su camino.

Parpadeando algunas veces, Arthur trató de recordar todo lo que había pasado desde la mañana a esa hora de la tarde. En realidad nada le parecía extraño. El ascensor regresó y él entró, cuando él entraba salía un avioncito de papel color rosa… se acordó de Nymphadora Tonks.

«Ya sabes cómo es Malfoy, piensa que puede salvarse porque prácticamente nada en galeones, pero no te preocupes, algún día algo se le escapará.»

«Pero cómo me gustaría cogerlo de una buena vez.»

«Escuché los rumores, sé lo que andas diciendo sobre mí. Pues sabrás que estoy felizmente casado, te interesará saber que amo a mi mujer… y tengo que decirte que los hombres, y menos hombres cómo tú, no me atraen para nada.»

El hambre se le pasó en seguida. Arthur salió del elevador, y con un rubor enorme en el rostro regresó a su oficinita, lo mejor sería ponerse a trabajar para evitar las horribles imágenes mentales. Estúpido Malfoy, en realidad deseaba _atraparlo_ pronto.

_**.**_

* * *

_Malfoys y Weasleys, son un amor._

_El domingo pasó esto: yo estaba leyendo _La Cámara Secreta_ para mi papá y mi hermana. Y bueno… rápidamente leí en silencio «_─Así que está preocupado ─comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar de todo─. ¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy!_». Y me quedé como "WTF?" entonces, les dije a mi padre y mi hermana «Sé que para los españoles es una palabra común, pero nosotros estamos en México y no quiero que vayan a pensar peor, entonces lo voy a leer así "_─Así que está preocupado ─comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar de todo─. ¡Cómo me gustaría atrapar a Lucius Malfoy!_"». LOL, mi papá la captó en seguida y se empezó a reír._

_Fue un buen domingo ─suspira─. Como sea, ojalá les haya gustado._


End file.
